December 28, 1982 MSG results
The December 28, 1982 Edition of the Madison Square Garden event was produced by the World Wrestling Federation on December 28, 1982 at Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York. Results ; ; *Eddie Gilbert vs. SD Jones ended in a Time Limit Draw (13:44) *Tony Garea defeated Johnny Rodz (9:04) *Buddy Rose defeated Ivan Putski by Count Out (8:33) *Pedro Morales © vs. Don Muraco ended in a Double DQ in a WWF Intercontinental Championship Match (14:25) *Salvatore Bellomo defeated Jose Estrada (8:46) *Bob Backlund © defeated Superstar Billy Graham in a Lumberjack Match (Special Referee: Swede Hanson) to retain the WWF Championship (12:33) *The Fabulous Moolah & Wendi Richter defeated Elizabeth Chase & Princess Victoria (9:11) *Jimmy Snuka defeated Ray Stevens by Count Out (6:50) *Rocky Johnson defeated The Black Demon (5:13) *Chief Jay Strongbow & Jules Strongbow © defeated Mr. Fuji & Mr. Saito in a Texas Death Match to retain the WWF Tag Team Championship (8:47) Image gallery December 28, 1982 MSG results.00001.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00002.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00003.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00004.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00005.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00006.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00007.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00008.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00009.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00010.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00011.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00012.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00013.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00014.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00015.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00016.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00017.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00018.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00019.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00020.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00021.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00022.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00023.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00024.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00025.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00026.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00027.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00028.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00029.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00030.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00031.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00032.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00033.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00034.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00035.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00036.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00037.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00038.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00039.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00040.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00041.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00042.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00043.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00044.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00045.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00046.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00047.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00048.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00049.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00050.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00051.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00052.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00053.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00054.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00055.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00056.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00057.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00058.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00059.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00060.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00061.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00062.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00063.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00064.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00065.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00066.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00067.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00068.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00069.jpg December 28, 1982 MSG results.00070.jpg See also *World Wrestling Federation External links * Category:1982 television events Category:1982 events